


Edison's Dream Come True

by lowkeygadabout



Category: A True Lover's Story Series - A.E. Via
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deleted Scene, Facials, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeygadabout/pseuds/lowkeygadabout
Summary: This is my version of what probably happened before Bishop and Edison went to the community appreciation event that Edison's firm had set up.
Relationships: Bishop R. Stockley/Edison Scala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Edison's Dream Come True

Edison had gone back inside to keep Bishop company, _among other things_ , while he ate the breakfast casserole he made for him. And, unlike the previous night, Bishop’s compliments on his food had gone back to being plentiful.

Since Bishop’s worries the evening before didn’t appear to be bothering him anymore and Edison knew that he would tell him about it when he’s ready, he just proceeded to talk more about his company’s community day event that they were both attending later in the afternoon. Most of the time, though, they fell into a companionable silence.

After Bishop had finished his meal, he stood up and went to the sink to wash the dishes. Edison couldn’t help but smile as he watched Bishop’s strong form move around his kitchen. The sight had seemed so familiar and domestic by now that he couldn’t wait to get Bishop to move in with him soon.

Edison continued to ogle Bishop from his kitchen island as he sauntered his way to him wearing that delicious leer that never failed to make his body warm with excitement and his already hard dick throb almost painfully in his pants.

“Hey,” he breathed. It was all he could muster when Bishop’s massive body was now in front of him, bringing with him his tantalizingly masculine smell.

Immediately, Bishop’s huge hands cupped both sides of his head. “I’m really sorry about last night, Eddie,” his dark eyes staring directly into Edison’s. He grazed his rough thumbs over Edison’s flushed cheeks, “Also, I want to thank you for taking care of me like you always do. You’re just so amazing, baby. You do know that, right?”

Edison moved his hand up and down Bishop’s waist, feeling the solid cords of muscle there. He replied, “It’s all right, honey. You had a bad day. But I want you to remember that I will always be here for you when you do, okay? I just want to make you feel better—”

Edison barely finished his sentence as Bishop tilted his head and slanted his own mouth to his. Their initially tender kiss quickly turned torrid when Bishop’s velvety, hot tongue flicked Edison’s lips and pried them open, gaining entry and parrying with Edison’s own.

Edison moaned wantonly as Bishop’s hands snaked their way onto his ass, kneading his cheeks. Any and all coherent thoughts left Edison’s mind as he lost himself to the pleasure from the onslaught of Bishop’s tongue and hands.

Just about when Edison couldn’t take any more without having some kind of release, Bishop broke their kiss. “Bend over your island for me, Eddie,” his gruff voice ordered.

 _Oh god_. Edison shook with desire every time Bishop talked with that air of command. He didn’t need to be told twice as he hurriedly bent over his island and braced his arms and upper body on its marble surface.

Without delay, Bishop pulled at the drawstring of Edison’s lounge pants. Together with his checkered boxers, he yanked them over his ass and let them fall down to his feet. Before the cool morning air could hit Edison’s lower body, Bishop ground his pelvis behind him, feeling his unmistakably huge and thick erection through his nylon shorts nestling in the cleft between his cheeks. Although Edison longed for the day that Bishop would finally take his virginity, he still wondered if he could actually take a man as big as his lover.

Bishop leaned over Edison’s back, wrapping one arm around his middle. Edison liked the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm body on top of him. “You always smell so good,” Bishop said as he nuzzled his left ear before nipping at it.

Edison could only tremble and moan from the stimulation. Bishop took the opportunity to insert two of his fingers into Edison’s slightly opened mouth, “Suck my fingers, baby.”

Edison obediently complied, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to dampen Bishop’s long, thick, and rough fingers as he slid them in and out of his mouth. It brought him back to the time he first gave Bishop a blowjob. He knew it wasn’t that good, but Bishop still looked so turned on and even praised him afterward. He would just have to _practice_ more and hopefully his boyfriend would let him.

All the while Edison was enthusiastically sucking on Bishop’s fingers, Bishop was gliding his thick shaft along his crevice, his meaty cockhead constantly nudging Edison’s hole. The rhythmic movement just made Edison hornier and hornier as he tried to seek purchase on the kitchen island’s side for his own throbbing erection to rub against.

Bishop held his fingers back from Edison’s needy mouth. He whimpered from the loss and craned his neck to scowl at Bishop, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Bishop suck on his own fingers that were just inside Edison’s mouth.

“Mmmhmm,” Bishop hummed in agreement and winked as he finished moistening his fingers even more. Edison saw his hand disappear from view just as he felt those same fingers circling his taut pucker and gently tapping at his entrance from time to time.

“Just breathe, baby,” Bishop whispered behind his ear. Edison then felt one of Bishop’s blunt fingertips at his hole, trying to gain entry. After a while, his sphincter relaxed and Bishop was able to insert one finger up to his knuckle.

Slick with both of their saliva, Bishop’s thick digit slid in and out of Edison’s tightness. Every so often, Bishop would hit that magical spot within that would cause Edison’s whole body to shudder with pleasure and his cock to throb harder and weep even more.

Edison bit his bottom lip to stop himself from becoming a lewd, mewling mess. Meanwhile, Bishop kissed him from the back of his neck down to the base of his spine, ultimately sitting on his haunches.

Bishop’s hot breath ghosted over Edison’s balls just before his slick tongue traced a wet path up to the top of his crack. “You’re so fucking delicious, Eddie,” Bishop told him as he parted his cheeks before diving in for a deeper taste.

Edison couldn’t stop himself now as he cried in pure ecstasy. Bishop continued to bathe his hole with his tongue, occasionally pushing against the resistance.

After a while of Edison fighting the urge to come just from the caress of his lover’s talented tongue, Bishop suddenly withdrew his attention. He didn’t get a chance to complain as he felt blunt fingertips nudging his pucker again.

Edison apparently had relaxed enough for Bishop to ease in two of his thick fingers which had no trouble finding and massaging his prostate. He pegged him over and over again, occasionally scissoring the meaty digits to spread him even wider and bringing him closer to the edge.

All the while he was fingering Edison’s hole, Bishop nipped lightly at his cheeks and soothed the minimal sting with wet strokes of his tongue. When he finally added in a third digit, it was Edison’s complete undoing. White-hot pleasure jolted his body as he came _without even touching himself_.

Edison was riding the high of his mind-blowing orgasm when Bishop stood up behind him again. He yanked his shorts down and tucked the waistband underneath his lowhangers before jerking himself off furiously.

Edison was still bent over the island, his ass in full display for Bishop. He could hear his lover’s hard grunts behind him which meant he was about to blow. Bishop was probably gonna finish himself off on his backside, but Edison had other plans.

Edison quickly turned around and got down on his knees just as Bishop growled. His heavy balls pulled up and thick jets of hot cum erupted from his huge cock. The first few spurts shot way past Edison’s head and hit the surface of the kitchen island behind him. The remainder sprayed all over his face and hair as Bishop bore down on his still pulsing member.

Edison tilted his head up as he gaped in awe at his boyfriend. Although he had felt it on his body _and on the back of his throat_ before, he was still surprised at _how hard_ and _how much_ Bishop came.

“Shit. Baby, I didn’t mean to—“ Bishop halted abruptly when Edison licked around his lips, tasting his lover’s release.

Edison stared at Bishop’s heavy-lidded dark orbs as the thick fingers which pleasured him only a moment ago scooped up some of the creamy blast on his cheeks and fed it to him. Edison found that he liked Bishop’s flavor, just the right combination of salty and bitter.

After Bishop had fed Edison most of his cum that trickled down the lower half of his face and he had swallowed it all greedily, he quickly grabbed his lover’s still half-hard dick with both hands to milk the remnants of his orgasm.

Edison slid his fists from the base of Bishop’s shaft to just before his glans. Bishop’s piss slit that was now partially covered by his foreskin squeezed out even more of his delicious nectar and Edison made quick work to savor it some more.

“Fuck, Eddie.” Edison was hefted up from under his arms and Bishop caught him in a searing kiss. When they broke away for air, Edison nestled his head on the crook of Bishop’s neck and his lover’s nose nuzzled in his hair. They held each other in a tight embrace.

After a while, Edison looked up at Bishop to ask, “Let’s shower together?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
